Crimson Black Crimson
by TriMinakami
Summary: Maki and Anju have been going out, everyone knew. They even heard of the intimate and naughty things the two has done with each other in private. But Nico certainly did not expect to be mixed into this mess when she caught them doing so in the clubroom one day. / Yuri, f/f/f threesome, lemons. (AnjuXMakiXNico for the main point, AnjuXMaki at the end.)


**Okay. Okay. I am writing this for two reasons;**

**1, it was an idea a friend of mine gave me. Yeaaaaah, Ame, you rock! Uehehehe.**

**2, because of the slow updates on my other stories, here's a special AnjuXMaki as a compensation... with the addition of Nico! Uehehehehe.**

**Anyways, Ame. You are a pervert. And so am I. We are perverts. God damn, everyone here is a pervert. In fact, whoever's reading this story right now, get outta here! Your'e perverted! And so am I. Sigh.**

**Let's just get this over with.**

**********I do not own Love Live, nor do I own any of the characters, personalities, or any possible cameos involved.**

(Yes, Anju is not red-haired. Or just reddish/brown-haired. I'll put it as Crimson anyways, because... it's hot.)

* * *

Anju of A-Rise. Maki of µ's. The two had been going out ever since they met each other, during that one meeting at UTX Academy. It was unexpected from both sides; a simple glance from each other, directed towards the other girl's eyes, caused them to immediately fall in love at first sight. One was reluctant to admit it. A tsundere, a total crimson tsundere, who excelled in piano and singing.

The other was a great singer and dancer. She freely admitted to being attracted to a girl, nonetheless one of the same gender as herself, from another school idol group. She truthfully admitted to being in love with Nishikino Maki.

And Nishikino Maki, at first, denied ever liking Yuuki Anju.

Those immediately changed on the first night they had together, when, during a sleepover where Honoka had invited pretty much all of µ's _and_ A-Rise to sleep together _at school during the night, like the way they did before the Love Live competition_, and the others somehow disappeared, leaving two specific girls alone. Two crimson beauties of different groups, to which the denying one would finally confess their inner feelings. At that day, the two would consummate their love in a private classroom at school while the other sleepover-members where... somewhere else in the school, doing whatever it is they were doing.

Even after that, they could remember every single detail about their 'first time together'. The soft sensation when their lips touched. The smooth skin rubbing against one another when they got a bit more intimate. The first soft tender lick they had given each other.

The first time their 'special places' touched. The first time they made happiness.

The first time they found happiness in one another.

Nishikino Maki and Yuuki Anju. They were non-separable. No matter what gets in their way, the two would still love each other to their hearts' content.

* * *

So why is it that a certain raven-haired girl was not amused in the very least, after having received messages from almost all of the members of _µ's_ saying that they couldn't attend club meeting today, when she opened the door to her Idol Research Clubroom to find two crimson beauties getting intimate? Why is it that she was pissed off even more, yet blushing hotly, when she noted that trail of saliva connecting Maki's and Anju's lips, as the two girls stared back at her? Why is it tha-

"Umm..." Maki muttered, turning red "...h-hello, Nico-chan...?" she asked. Nico kept staring at the two, a deadpanned expression glued onto her face. "Ehh... _guudo morningu_? _Errsu to Nico-chan?_" she asked again, even going to the length of speaking English to catch the club president's attention, only to fail. "Umm, N-Nico-chan...? All for one, one for all?" Maki began saying random quotes she had no idea where she got from.

Anju, blushing from the previous activities she had been doing right after visiting Maki alone in the clubroom, smiled. "My, my, I think she is still dazed from what she's seeing." she whispered seductively, her luscious lips shining bright.

Maki stared at her. "B-but we were just k-kissing..." she muttered. Since Nico was frozen, they didn't bother lowering their volume. Maki freely hid the fact that they were just about to move on to feeding from their... chests... "S-she shouldn't be too shocked from that."

The A-Rise idol chuckled and got up slowly, winking to her lover. "Well then, my dear Maki-chan," she began, "why don't we snap Yazawa-san here out of it by adding her to our fun?"

"Adding her... to our fu- w-what!?" It was now the pianist's turn to get up, albeit this time shocked and embarrassed. "Are you... are you saying we should have a threesome!? With _her!?_"

The crimson dancer patted Maki's head and licked her left ear slowly. "It's alright, Maki-chan..." she whispered, savouring the moans and whimpers from Maki. "It was a joke, but you seem to be excited by it..."

And then, Nico snapped back to reality. "Wait! What the hell are you two doing in the clubroom all of a sudden!?" she exclaimed.

"All of a sudden?" Anju asked.

Sighing, Maki glared at Nico. "W-we were actually doing this before _you_ came and interrupted us..." she said. Before Nico could retaliate, Maki looked away and added under her breath, "_So much for the Super Idol..._"

Nico jumped back, gasping with shock. "Did you just... did you just mock the Super Idol Yazawa Nico!?" she asked, enraged.

"..." Maki pouted.

"Well, whatever." the raven-haired girl sighed and grabbed her fallen bag. "I'll just leave you two to go at it... just don't go out of control." she warned, cauisng Maki to blush further. "See you tomorr-"

"And where might you be going, Yazawa-san?"

If there was one thing Nico didn't know, it was that girls like Anju- magnificent, beautiful, luscious, and... anything the author can find to describe her perfectly- had incredibly an experted level of speed when it comes to being horny or trapping victims inside.

The girl gulped and nervously took a step back. "U-umm... I was just going to... go home?" Nico replied.

Giggling weirdly, Anju took a few steps towards Nico. "But we were just about to get started..." she said. "Why don't you join us as well, _Ya~za~wa~san~?_"

That struck her heart real well. Gritting her teeth, Nico turned around towards the window and-"

"S-sorry, Nico-chan..." Maki murmured, clutching on tightly to her partner's shoulders as she struggled to get away, dropping her bag. "Anju wants to mess around and... I can't really stop her when she gets like this..."

"Like hell I care about that!" Nico screamed. "The Super Idol can't have sex yet! She must stay pure! Stay puuuuuuure!" she screamed. Sadly, nobody else was left in school anyways. "Let me gooooo!"

Maki blushed. "...b-besides, Anju isn't all that bad..." she added quietly to herself, although not quiet enough. "...she's great at pleasing your... p-pu..." Maki bit her lips to keep herself from saying anymore.

Nico paled. "Gaaah! I need to remain pure!"

And then, while Maki grabbed onto her shoulders, Anju smirked and grabbed Nico from behind by her flailing wrists. "Gotcha~" the crimson dancer lightly sang. "Now, what should we start with~?" she asked, playfully squeezing Nico's wrists as she tried to shake them off.

"Don't start at all!" the black-haired girl exclaimed. "Remember who you're dealing with here! I'm the Super Ido-"

Letting go of her right wrist, Anju used her right hand to reach in front of Nico's face (from behind) and grab her chin. She lightly turned Nico's head around and put her lips on the girl's own lips, causing her to stop struggling in shock. Anju smiled. She kept the kiss on for a few seconds, and used her finger to push Nico's face away by a very short distance; their faces were still really close, to the point that Nico could feel Anju's aroused breath on her face.

And that wasn't helping her one bit; more like they were starting to make her feel aroused as well.

"Now, now, wasn't that lovely?" the dancer asked. "Didn't you enjoy it?"

Nico, feeling the heat rush to her face, tried to resist the urge to nod. She wanted to kiss Anju again, to beg for more, to start doing naughty things to relieve herself from her arousal underneath her panties, to just do _something_ about it, but her pride would not allow her to beg. _A Super Idol... does not... beg..._ Nico grunted mentally. "...y... yes..." she whispered meekly, though.

Anju giggled. "That's nice. Would you want more?" she asked.

Nico slowly nodded, the thought of escaping this madness slowly fading away. "..."

Maki glared at Nico jealously. "...s-should I take off her clothes?" she asked Anju, pouting.

"Sure." the dancer replied. Noticing the pout, she chuckled and patted Maki as she leaned down. "Don't worry, my dear Maki-chan. We're just going to... help Yazawa-san realize the pleasures of a girl." she said. Maki nodded, but kept her pout. "When this is all finished, let's go home and you can do whatever you want to my body... how's that sound?"

Blushing to the extreme, Maki nodded with well-hidden excitement and pulled down Nico's skirt. The black-haired girl dazedly pulled her shirt up, starting to remove them while she observed Anju carefully. "...mmph?" Nico raised an eyebrow. While undressing, to her, it would seem like Maki had gotten jealous of her. In her perspective, Anju seemed to have kissed Maki to calm her down.

As Maki threw Nico's pants away, her face still locked in a heated tongue-battle with Anju, her hands had somehow managed to focus solely on removing Nico's clothes. Her saliva mixed around in Anju's mouth, and they sucked each other's tongues in a dick-like manner. Nico suddenly felt herself _wet_ under her exposed panties when she noticed how... _erotic_ Anju's and Maki's tongue war had looked. Nervously tossing her shirt and bra off, Nico looked down to see Maki suddenly pulling her wet panties down. "A-ah, hey!" she exclaimed.

Maki paid her no mind, parting her mouth from Anju, then observed the light-blue panties. "...Nico-chan, I didn't know you wore such normal panties." she teased with a grin.

Blushing, Nico looked away. "S... Super Idols have to be normal as well, y'know..."

"But despite your normality," Anju smirked, "you still manage to get turned on by us kissing." she commented, which Nico blushed even further. "Maki-chan, just look at her cute pussy~ it's dripping really wet!" As if to teach the crimson pianist, Anju lightly touched Nico's wet clitoris and teasingly rubbed it with her index finger's nails, in the motion of a flicking tongue. Nico moaned loudly at this, unconsciously bucking her hips a it to the rhythm of Anju's circling finger. Maki nodded, staring at Nico's waist interestedly. "Why don't you give her lower body some special attention, while I attend to her lips~?" she suggested.

"O-okay..." Maki muttered. "...Nico-chan, are you prepared?" she asked, rubbing her hands through her red hair as she started stripping away her uniform.

Anju did the same, throwing her UTX Academy uniform to the sofa in the clubroom. "You should be."

Nico felt a bit cold, but flustered all the same. "W-wha-what do you mean 'prepared'..."

Giggling, Anju hugged Nico from behind. Her breasts, wet from her spilled Maki-mixed saliva and her hot sweat, rubbed nakedly against Nico's back. The wetness made Nico feel a bit slippery, somehow. "Be prepared, Super Idol..." Anju whispered to Nico's ears, and with her arms under Nico's arms, she latched her lips onto Nico's titled face and slid her tongue in. "Ahnn..."

"N-nnnhhnn!" Nico didn't know how many shades of red existed, but she was pretty sure she's went past the reddest level ever discovered. She began getting caught in the moment and her tongue flowed around, wrapping itself around Anju's pink flesh. Their tongues then fought for dominance inside Nico's own mouth, wiggling around and coating their salivas within their wet top-lips.

Maki, meanwhile, breathed hotly against Nico's twitching pussy. She pushed Nico back a bit, causing her to take a step back along with Anju; walking backwards, Anju landed on the sofa safely, with Nico sitting on her lap. Their sweat made the two's naked bodies rub around a bit, but other than that, everything was fine. Grinning, Maki leaned her head towards Nico's bottom pink lips and gave it a soft lick.

Nico most likely had never touched herself before, as when she felt Maki's muscle gently rub her clitoris, she arched her back pleasurably and let out a deep moan inside Anju's mouth. "H-hmmnnn!"

Anju parted her lips and grinned. "Did that feel nice, Yazawa-san?" she asked. "Did Maki make you want more down there?"

Nico nodded. Anju smiled at Maki, who understood the signal. The red-headed pianist went back to working her tongue on Nico's clit, which was getting even wetter every time she felt Maki's tongue lick her soft folds. "Y-you liketh this, Nico-chanth?" Maki asked. The moment she asked, her breath and pants stimulated Nico's sensitivity around her clit even more, causing her to arch her back again, her hips pushing forward and closer to Maki's face.

"Y-yes... I mean, no... ugh..." Nico groaned. Anju grinned.

"Then how about this?" she asked. Anju squeezed Nico's... _small_ breasts, her fingers softly rubbing against her nipples' tips and occasionally even pinching them. Despite how the groping would most likely be enough already, Nico moaned more and Anju knew that she wanted more. Her hands played around with her breasts.

"H-hahh, fwaaaah, i-it feels so good...!" Nico moaned. "M-Maki-chan, Anju-san, morhhnngggh!" If her eyes had not rolled to the back of her head, then her vision was simply turning white.

Maki smiled. She increased the pace of her fingers, which were now teasingly rubbing against Nico's folds. "This... feels good as well, Nico-chan...?"

The black-haired idol didn't notice her drool of pleasures, but she was at least conscious of how she was starting to buck her hips. "Y-yes, yes! I-it feels good, Maki-chan!"

"Then I guess I should help Maki-chan~" Anju cooed. Her fingers made their way towards Nico's swollen lips, and giggling, Anju used her fingers to spread the pink wet entrance around Nico's waist. Maki could see deep inside the cavern. "Eat up, Maki-chan~" she whispered seductively, proceeding to nip on Nico's neck and suck on them playfully.

Maki nodded. "S-sure..." she said. Lowering her head, she slipped her tongue through the wide-opened entrance. Nico seemed to moan or scream from pleasure loudly just at the slight tough of her tongue against her inner walls. Maki gulped; the sweet scent of Nico's juices were already starting to drive her mind crazy. _I'd rather eat Anju, but..._ mentally pouting, Maki started rubbing her tongue against Nico's inner walls. The raven-haired girl immediately bucked her hips up, her mind drive to madness while Maki slowly upped the level by sucking her 'playmate' dry. Obviously Nico's first time, she stretched as her legs roughly wrapped around Maki's head and neck, leaving the red-head no choice but to go further. Immediate spasms followed just by more suckling, as Nico was enjoying every second of it while the pianist worked her magic on Nico's pussy and Anju working her hands on Nico's chest.

Maki felt a finger rub on top of her tongue; Anju winked at her. "I'll help~" she whispered. Maki smiled, and she slowly pushed her tongue into Nico while Anju pushed her right hand's index finger into the same opening. Maki formed a 'u' with her tongue, wrapping it around Anju's finger, and went deeper.

If her mind wasn't filled with completely white and no other thoughts or images at all, it sure was now, as Nico couldn't even control whether she had wanted to move her hips to the rhythm of the most special sandwich combination she had felt going inside her. With a dancer's skilled finger wrapped between a pianist's tongue thrusting into her, Nico had nothing else to beg for. She was happy with this whole playtime.

Pulling her tongue out, Maki slowly pushed it back in, Anju's fingers still there. She occasionally sucked on Anju's finger whenever she got the chances, not minding Nico's sticky fluids coating the finger. Seconds passed by, and while Nico could no longer beg with words but simply moans and whimpers of pleasure-drive madness, Maki increased her pace, and her tongue collected more fluids within the time. More _shlicks_ made their way from Nico's pussy, being thrusted in by both a fluid-hungry tongue and fun-lusting finger.

"Ahhnn, ahh! Ahhnn, M-Maki-chan! Anju-san!" Nico screamed. "S-something, ahh, something's gonna come! Something's going to _hannhghhhh!_"

Her climax wasn't really that surprising; it was to be expected from someone who had never touched herself before. A huge amount of sweet nectar exploded from her pussy, which most of them landed on Maki's tongue and entering her mouth. She swallowed it, noting down the surprisingly-delectable tastes as she caught more of her playmate's orgasm in her mouth. The finger previously wrapped in her tongue, Anju's right index finger, twirled around to catch some of the black-haired girl's releases. She brought it up to her own face and gave it a lick.

"Not so bad yourself, Yazawa-san." Anju commented, smiling _pleasantly_ while she rubbed her finger more around wherever she could find some leftover fluids.

Nico panted tiredly, her body craving more oppositely. "Fuu... fuu..." she wheezed. "S-so... goood..." the girl moaned.

Chuckling, Anju got up "Well then, how about we try something new?" she asked. Nico nodded, still fazed, while Maki also got up and curiously nodded. "Okay, then..."

Maki blushed. "...A-Anju..." she muttered.

"Hm?" The pianist leaned towards the dancer and whispered into her ears. Anju smirked, her expression adding even more seductiveness to her entire existence. "Oh? You naughty girl... sure." Anju replied, then pulled Maki into a deep kiss. Once she let go, she got down on the cold-stone floor of the clubroom and parted her legs. "Dig in, Maki-chan~"

Blushing, Maki lied down on her stomach, bringing her face in front of Anju's private parts; from conducting this entire playtime, Anju had gotten even wetter than Maki had saw Nico got recently. The scent Anju's gave off was stronger and... it made Maki want to dive into her meal presented in front of her.

"Feel free to be as rough as you want..." Anju whispered. She then looked to Nico, waiting patiently for the moment the girl would snap out of her pleasured daze.

Nodding with secret-excitement, despite her tongue being exhausted from the work she had previously done on Nico, Maki wasted no time preparing and started by lapping up the leaking juices from Anju's waist. The dancer grunted a bit, keeping her mouth closed to avoid moaning, as her hips bucked a bit for a short while. "Y-you tasteth niceth, Anju..." Maki complimented.

"H-hnnn, thank you..." Anju replied. The pianist's tongue hungrily lapping at her folds was incredibly unguided but skilled, which turned her on even more. Turning even more horny, Anju looked to Nico. "N-Nico-chan..." Nico snapped out of her previous climax aftereffects and looked to Anju, blushing once she caught sight of Maki so lustfully tending to Anju's swollen bottom-lips. "W-would you please come here?" Anju asked, wincing a bit from the amount of pleasure coming from Maki's tongue.

Nodding, Nico miserably tried to hide her hot red blush and walked over to the two girls lying on the cold floor. She was glad that nobody was in the clubroom. "W-what is it...?"

Anju pointed to her face. "Would you mind?" she asked, as if the motion was enough.

Nico turned red, seemingly understanding. "...s-suuure..." she muttered. Her legs walking over Anju's body, Nico stoof with her pussy directly above Anju's face. She lowered her body, to the point of on her two knees, Nico's hands grabbing onto a nearby short shelf to keep balance ."D-don't be too... rough... 'k-kay?"

Smirking, Anju breathed lightly onto Nico's twitching pussy. "Not a chance." she said.

"Wait, wha-"

Nico shrieked in pleasure again as Anju wrapped her hands around Nico's waist, her horny mind finally giving in to lust as she hungrily lapped across Nico's waist in the same manner Maki was doing to hers. "Ahnnn, rnnhhnnh..." Anju moaned; both Maki's skilled tongue and Nico's sweet juices was rapidly and endlessly turning her on, putting everything but limits to the lust she felt for sexual activities. "Hrpmmnh, hmm...!" Anju finally noticed Nico's aroused expression, finally noting how Nico was frantically rocking her hips to the rhythm of her tongue's teasing.

With her tongue partly hanging out her mouth, Nico grunted. "S-stop... teasing me... damn it..."

Anju would've smirked cockily and told her, "My pleasure", had the intense feeling overwhelm her from her vagina. Maki, who was tending to her lover's lower body, roughly thrusted her tongue into Anju- causing the dancer to let out a loud yelp. "S-sorryth..." Maki muttered. Her voice vibrated against Anju's lips, causing more juice to splatter around as the crimson dancer started bucker her hips up and down. The rough thrusts of Maki's tongue allowed her lips and jaw to smack messily against Anju's dripping pussy, which sent the dancer's juices everywhere, mostly staining Maki's face. "Mrpmmhphh, mnnn!"

"Hahh, M-Maki-chan, that's it..." Anju moaned. "K-keep going on..."

Nico frowned, her face flushed red. "W-well?" she asked. "You should... also do the work..." she muttered. Anju had stopped temporarily from Maki's tongue-fuck, which left Nico with nothing.

Realizing this, Anju smiled. "O-of course." she said, whimpering a bit from Maki's tongue piercing through her vagina rapidly in the manner of a dick. She increased her grip on Nico's waist and pulled Nico's waist roughly to smack against her face; in doing so, her tongue immediately thrusted deep into the black-haired girl's pussy, sending shocks and pleasure violently through the girl's nerves, which made her scream even louder in pleasure. "You liketh this, hmm? Liketh this?" Anju asked intentionally, a knowing grin plastered on her hungry face. The voice vibrated against Nico's swollen lips, which made her feel even better. Nodding, literally with her own expression begging for Anju to go faster and deeper, the A-Rise idol complied to her wishes and placed in more energy to her tight grip on Nico's waist. "Y-you too, Maki-chan... h-harder, please, and faster..." Nodding, Maki didn't even mind how much her jaw hurts from her lustful feeding anymore; in rhythm with Anju's rocking and wet pussy, she put more energy into thrusting her tongue, pushing every time her lips and Anju's lower lips met, as to push her tongue in deeper into her lover's insides. At one moment, Maki managed to wiggle her tongue deep insider the dancer during a thrust; Anju screamed loudly, intense pleasure taking over her mind.

"N-nnghhh, I'm gonna... I'm gonna-" Nico started, but due to lack of experience, she couldn't call out the term.

Anju whimpered loudly, before finally everything she did was intensified; her hips bucked up and down as hard as they could, smashing against the ground without a care. Her jaw started to hurt from the way she dragged Nico's wet vagina onto her face, but she didn't give a care anymore. "M-Maki-chan, Maki-chan!" she screamed. "I'm cumming, I'm cummi-"

At the same time, as Anju released her fluids and splashed her cum onto Maki's expecting face, she found the black-haired girl's pussy in front of her face releasing sweet fluids onto her as well.

"Ahh, hhahhhh!" Nico and Anju both let out a loud high-pitched cries.

Maki wasted no time in licking up Anju's trails, making sure not to let any of them drop or be wasted. Even though the outburst had made Anju a bit numb, she could still feel- no, _imagine_ the softness of Maki's eager tongue, as they slithered around her waist, taking any spilled nectar. She soon relaxed, pulling her back up, swallowing whatever she had left in her mouth in a sitting position. The red-headed pianist moaned a bit from the taste. "T-thanks, Anju." she said.

Anju chuckled, still panting from her exhaustion. "Heh... you're welcome, dear..." she wheezed back. Her legs dropped to the floor, relaxing from the ache she had from previously keeping it above Maki's head during the feast.

Nico groaned as she slowly dropped sideways, rolling onto her back. "T-that was... ama...zing..." she whimpered. Her vision slowly faded to black, and moments later, both girls noticed Nico's eyes closed. She had fallen asleep, still naked and covered in any of her juices that splattered against Anju's and got back on her waist.

Giggling, Anju got up. "Say, since we're already at it," she began, "why don't you and I finish the rest right now?" the dancer asked.

Maki blushed. "W-well..." she muttered, rubbing her chin. On one thought, she'd love to go home and do everything else naughty that she could think of with her girlfriend. On second thoughts, she still wanted more and wouldn't want to wait that long. "...fine... with me..." the pianist replied. With a grin, Anju motioned her to go closer. Maki pouted and walked to her still-naked lover, leaning on her chest and getting into another deep kiss.

Their tongues immediately began swirling around, heat flowing up their bodies again, while both roamed their hands against each other's backs and front. Maki gave Anju's breasts a few squeezes, which did surprise the girl a bit. "M-my, how bold..." she chuckled. The blush on her face was not from embarrassment, but rather, from her arousal and heat. "Why not end this now?" she asked. Maki gave her a confused stare, but then, Anju raised her leg. She placed her left leg on top of Maki's right, and slid her right leg under Maki's. She pushed her waist forward a bit, her pussy slightly touching her lover's equally wet clitoris. "Shall we?"

Maki nodded, her face hot red. Their arms keeping them from falling backwards, they slowly grinded their hips together, letting out a collective moan, arching their backs. Their pussies were moist and wet, overflowing with nothing but sweet juices that they couldn't wait to get. Their sweat ran down their bodies, acting similarly to a lubricant, easily allowing them ro rub faster against each other's wet spots. "A-Anju, yours is.. w-wet... ahh, hhnnnn..." Maki moaned.

"Yours are... equally as wet, my dear... nngh..." Anju replied, smiling, although the smile itself was starting to break into hot moans that begged for more. Their dripping clits connected together by tangled legs, they increased their pace and pushed their pussies forward, meeting each other's swollen lips in a crash that resulted in loud _smack_ noises. "Hhhnnn, i-it feels so great, dear..." Anju moaned. Her breasts bouncing, she continued her grinding and pushed her back up; she grabbed Maki into another deep kiss, while her pussy continued kissing Maki's own as well. As the dancer wrapped her arms around Maki's neck to keep herself from falling back, Maki responded to this by wrapping her own set of sweaty arms around Anju's chest and hugging each other tightly, not allowing any of them to fall backwards, not while they were in heaven tribbing. Their moans slowly got louder, albeit they were being made from within each other's locked mouths, their tongues playing around with their saliva while their pussies started clenching tightly.

"A-Anju!" Maki screamed. "I'm... I'm... it's-"

"Let it out, Maki-chan!" Anju shouted back, equally excited. "J-just cum in me, it'll be alri- ahhh!"

"Ahnnnhh, hnnnahhhh!" Maki let out a high-pitched scream, finally parting and pushing her hips as much as she could against Anju's. She let out a cry of her lover's name, shaking fearfully and pleasurably.

Anju let out a similar cry, calling Maki's name, her waist bucking forward with the most energy put inside. Their pussies crushed each other, their juices exploding from one pussy into another and vice-versa. As their cum mixed together, and some spilled on the ground to seep against their butts, the two let out one more moaned before they finally fell, exhausted. Anju groaned, getting up weakly to go lie next to her lover. She did so and hugged Maki. "Haaa, hha... y-you were adorable, my Maki-chan..." she whispered.

Content, Maki smiled meekly with a hot blush. "Y-yeah... I, I love you..." she muttered, her eyes slowly closing.

Anju gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you too, Maki-chan." She waited until Maki fell asleep in her wrapped arms, and chuckled. "I love you so much." she whispered, and soon, Anju rested her head on Maki's hair and went to sleep along with her lover.

* * *

**...welp, now that _that's_ over with, I'm just going to continue writing the chapters for Obsession, µ's Matchmaker, and Paint Your Harem. I mean, seriously, what the fuck is wrong with me? I haven't updated those in four days! **(Somewhere amongst that amount.)** I should keep up my touch.**


End file.
